


close your eyes to escape

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Past Ujiagawa Shuu/Kaminoshima Fuuta, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Ujigawa Shuu is an evil bastard, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuu presents Aoi with a chance to fuck Fuuta. It's nothing like he wanted.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Wakakusa Aoi/Kaminoshima Fuuta, Wakakusa Aoi & Kaminoshima Fuuta, Wakakusa Aoi/Kaminoshima Fuuta
Kudos: 10
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	close your eyes to escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. I am not good at writing whump, but today's prompts? It's just _asking_ for it. I'm sorry Fuuta, I'm sorry Aoi, and I'm sorry to the vanilla ARGONAVIS fandom.
> 
> WARNING  
> The "Ujigawa Shuu is an Evil Bastard" tag is NOT a joke.  
> This fic features Shuu injuring Fuuta enough to draw blood with a knife, commanding Reiji to fuck Fuuta, and coercing Aoi to fuck Fuuta. Fuuta's asshole definitely tears, tho it's not stated directly. And also Shuu is very, _very_ lightly implied to be planning to fuck Fuuta at the end.
> 
> Please, PLEASE don't read this if you can't stand anything in to warning and tags.

The door has been closed, the lights turned on, but Aoi stays frozen on the foot of the bed. His gaze is stuck on Fuuta, tied up and blindfolded. The way he frantically snaps his head towards what he thinks is the source of the smallest sounds clearly indicates that he's distressed. It hurts to watch, but he can't take his eyes off him.

Shuu taps the handle of his knife on the bedside table. The sound makes the rest in the room wince. "What are ya so jumpy for?" he croons. Aoi can feel the malicious intent ooze from him. "Is the little puppy nervous? Excited? Ya must be dying to know who's gonna accompany us for today's play time, aren'tcha?"

"I don't—"Fuuta starts, falters, before starting up again, "Shuu, what's going on? What're ya doin' to me? I don't want this!" Aoi can see a slight dampness on the blindfold he's wearing, and his fist clenches. Fuuta is crying under that. On the other side of the room, Reiji gives him a look of pity.

He still doesn't know how Fuuta ended up here, miles away from their hometown in Nagasaki. Last time Aoi saw him, he was still smiling, beaming that bright grin at him as he tells him he would make a short stop by the convenience store to get some snacks, it won’t take long, promise! Next thing they knew, he was gone. Kounii looked like he would burst a vein, and Aoi had never seen Misaki so distressed since they were in middle school. He himself had played out his day with regrets, _I should have stopped him, should have came with_ him, guilt playing over and over like a broken record. They had searched for him day after day to no avail, until Aoi received the text from Shuu telling him to come over, there’s something he wants him to see. There was no way he would know this is what would await him.

A loud _smack_ jolts him back to the present. An angry handprint starts to bloom at Fuuta's cheek. Shuu is fuming at this point, something Aoi rarely sees, if ever. The most he is is mildly annoyed, never this full of rage. "Shut yer whore mouth and quit complaining," he spits out. He then turns his attention to Aoi, gesturing at the boy as if to say _go on, do something._

Aoi approaches cautiously, reaching out to his head. His heart lurches at the way Fuuta flinches at the contact, the way his body stays tense even if everything in him seems to want to sink into the feeling of Aoi petting his hair. "Fuuta," he murmurs, voice shaky with emotion.

The other perks up at his voice. "Aoi?" At Aoi's choked sob, he almost seems to brighten, leaning into Aoi's touch. "Aoi, what's going on? M'scared, get me outta here, I don't wanna—"

A blur of movement too fast for Aoi to register, and then there's a cut on Fuuta's cheek, starting to bead with blood. "I said, _quit complainin'_ ," Shuu growls. "Or do ya wanna hurt?"

Fuuta shakes his head frantically, like he's afraid of what that entails. "No, no, m'sorry, won't do it again, please don't, sorry, sorrysorrysorry-"

"Enough," he cuts him off. He climbs up the bed then, settling on Fuuta's lap. "Now, be a good boy and I won't hurt ya, got it?" He's answered with a frantic nod. "Good. Now stay still, and this won't hurt too much." Aoi can see his throat moving, as if he wants to say something, but nothing comes out.

Fuuta stays still as a statue as Shuu makes quick work of his clothes, slicing every article into shreds with his knife. Aoi's about to make a comment on how those are valuable, he shouldn't have just done that, but even through his tears he can see Reiji shake his head. Discouraging him to say anything, lest his fury would be aimed at him instead. Aoi isn't nearly brave enough for that.

"Yer a useless brat, ya know?" Shuu grits out, swinging his arm to slice at his shirt and ignoring the yelp Fuuta lets out when the tip makes contact with skin. "Always out to have fun, but the moment I go and ask ya to do some fun shit for me ya back out like a coward. Fuckin' asshole." Aoi has no idea what he's talking about, no clue as to what the nature of the relationship between them is like. But what Shuu is saying about Fuuta… he knows it's not true. It's not true at all. Fuuta might be simple-minded, and an idiot, but he'll never reject someone's request unless it's dangerous. And Shuu is a dangerous guy, so it's not hard to connect the dots. Even then, he’s helpless to do anything but see Shuu slice fabric and warm flesh and hear him berate Fuuta. “Ya don’t care about me. What kind of shitty partner does that make you, huh?”

By the time Shuu's done with him, cuts litter his skin, some nothing more than a scratch, others spilling blood, most in a range between. Shuu samples some blood on his fingers, ignoring his wince of pain, and brings it to Fuuta's mouth before pausing. After a brief moment, his hand changes course, bringing it up to prod at Aoi's lips instead. "Lick it up."

"H-huh!?" He can’t. He can’t, his face is frozen, but Shuu's stare doesn't give any leeway, so Aoi reluctantly lets him slip the fingers into his mouth. It tastes tangy, iron coating his tongue, uncomfortably bitter. He would have spat it out, except Shuu is still staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for something that is most definitely not Aoi spitting out blood. Aoi can’t disobey him. Shuu is too powerful.

Reluctantly, he swallows. Shuu lets a smile grace his lips.

"Now," he says, turning his attention back to Fuuta, "you're gonna pay for what you've done." Fuuta acts as if to respond, but he grasps his face by the cheeks, pulling it close to his own. "And you're going to be a good boy and take it. Understood?" Fuuta struggles, before his entire body droops and he gives a weak nod. "Good. Reiji, come over here."

Reiji silently approaches them, steps stiff. Shuu pulls him into the bed. "Get the stuff and open him up," he commands.

"Isn't that—"

"No questions," Shuu grits out.

Reiji falls silent, choosing instead to shuffle over to the bedside drawer and grabbing supplies. Aoi's face pales when he catches sight of them. "Fuuta-you're not planning to-"

Shuu flicks the knife to point at him. Aoi shuts his mouth. He knows a silent threat when he sees it.

Reiji flinches as he dribbles lube on his fingers, careful not to let any spill. Warming it up with his hand, the other one pushes Fuuta's legs up. "It would be best for us if you were to keep your legs like that."

Fuuta complies, fight drained out of his body. Even through the tears, Aoi sees all too clearly Reiji bringing down his other hand to prod at his hole. He rejects the digits, but a cock of Shuu's head has him forcing it in, easing his way even as Fuuta yells and sobs. Shuu just rests the tip of his knife on Fuuta's neck. "Don't make this hard for all of us," he states.

Reiji works in one finger, then two, then three, until he has four of it inside Fuuta, opening him up, all the while grimacing as Fuuta whimpers. Even then, his dick bobs, half-hard from the assault. It’s hard to watch. Not for Shuu, though, his face flat with boredom. "Take it out," he commands, "and put it in." Reiji glares at him, but obeys anyway. Aoi lets out a choked sob when he takes out his cock from his slacks and carefully eases himself in. Fuuta cries harder at the intrusion, chest heaving.

After the initial intrusion, Reiji is anything but gentle with him, immediately setting a brutal pace. Every thrust pushes Fuuta back, and the only thing that stops him from banging his head on the headboard is Reiji's death grip on his hips, aggravating the cuts there and staining his fingers red. Blood starts dripping onto the sheets, but the only acknowledgement Reiji shows is a vague sound of disgust. Despite the pain Fuuta must be going through, Aoi watches his dick rise up to full hardness, slapping against his stomach with each thrust.

"Aoi," the sudden call snaps Aoi out of his reverie, whipping his head to find Shuu right next to him. "Poor Aoi," he coos, "crying over his buddy gettin' fucked by someone else. Bet you wish that was you, huh? You wanna fuck him too?"

The response is immediate. "N-no! I'm crying because you're hurting him, stop!" No way, there’s no way he’s faring well with watching his best friend getting hurt, much less enjoying it! He won’t want Fuuta like this, hurt and vulnerable, never! The stirring in his gut is from nausea of seeing Fuuta in pain, and nothing else.

Shuu scoffs. He reaches out to palm at his crotch, and Aoi’s blood runs cold when he discovers his dick straining against his pants. "Stop lying to yourself.” Aoi shakes his head, He can’t, won’t, admit it. What would his friends say, if he does? What would his parents say? What would Fuuta—

His thoughts abruptly come to a halt when he feels Shuu’s breath on his cheek. “What if I let you?"

Aoi freezes. A grin graces Shuu's lips as he unzips Aoi’s jeans and takes out his dick. "Hah, knew you were secretly a sicko." He gestures to Reiji. "This guy wants in. Flip him over."

Reiji obeys without question, completely pulling out and ignoring Fuuta's whine in favor of turning him around, seating him in his lap. His cock enters him once again, but other than that he stays still.

Aoi stares. And then he wipes his eyes and stares some more. Even then, the scene doesn't change: Fuuta, back pressed against Reiji's chest, cuts littered all over his body, blood trailing from some of his wounds. Theres no more tears falling from his eyes. All in all, he looks a wreck.

Aoi hates that he still wants it. A tiny voice inside his head whispers, _but isn't wanting someone when they're at their lowest a sign of true love?_ He shakes his head. No, not like this. Desire and guilt rages inside him as Shuu grows impatient, but he doesn't force him. A faux sign of consideration. Aoi knows he's waiting for him to give in.

And give in he does. Aoi's not strong enough to hold back his feelings. "I'm sorry," he whispers, as if it holds any weight, as if he didn't choose this for himself.

His dick presses in. Fuuta sobs.

Inside is so hot and tight, Fuuta pressing all around him, pushing him against Reiji's much larger cock. Aoi stays still once he’s seated all the way, letting him adjust to being stretched to his limit. Behind him, Shuu huffs, impatient. "Move," he commands.

Reiji pulls out, the friction making them both moan, until only Aoi and his tip is left inside, and then slams back in again, ripping a scream out of Fuuta. Aoi feels a wetness that he suspects isn’t lube or precum, and thinking about it sickens him, especially when he feels Reiji keep moving. He doesn’t dare move, afraid of what state he’ll find his cock in.

Aoi feels a kick to his back. "I said _move_ ," Shuu growls. A sharp point is lightly pressed on his back, promising pain were he to disobey. He doesn’t have any tears left to cry out, but he weeps as he slowly pulls out anyway.

Aoi times his thrusts in time with Reiji, clumsy movements following precise ones. One moment Fuuta is distraughtly empty, asshole clenching against nothing, the next he's filled to his limit, clawing at Aoi's back from pain and stimulation. All the while, he clings to Aoi like he's a lifeline. “Aoi—Aoi, it hurts—it hurts so bad, Aoi—help me, please, make it feel better—ah!” Aoi can't bear to hear it, can't bear listening to Fuuta cry out in pain, so he leans in and covers Fuuta's mouth with his own. It's messy, tears and snot getting introduced into the mix, but Fuuta pushes into it anyway, letting Aoi explore him through choked sobs. Aoi finds his fingers digging into his wounds. He's horrified to know that he kind of likes the feel of Fuuta tightening around him in pain.

Everything is too much. Aoi thrusts once, twice more before he spills, digging his fingers in to feel Fuuta milk him dry. He feels Reiji’s thrusts turn erratic, cock twitching, and then he can feel warm cum enveloping him, alongside the other fluids already present.

Even knowing that he did this to himself, to them, Aoi still feels sick to his stomach when they pull out and he sees white mixed with red drizzle out of his butthole. The bed is stained red now. Fuuta's completely flaccid, dick wet with precum and nothing else. Aoi guesses the pain turned him off, and can’t help the stab of guilt from not only taking advantage of him, but not even having the mind to help him get off. He’s barely awake, definitely from blood loss, only giving a weak twitch as Shuu places a hand on his hip and slips off his blindfold. He manages a small smile when he sees Aoi, but his eyes are empty.

"I'm sorry," Aoi whispers one last time, watching his body go slack as his consciousness slips. As Shuu commands Reiji to clean him up and bandage his wounds, he prays to any god out there that, through whatever Shuu plans to do with his body, his slumber is peaceful. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing: most of all, I'm sorry to the whump enthusiasts who find this subpar.


End file.
